Dream On
by Nin1Odo
Summary: NO LEMON.I don't own AIW, Lewis Carroll does. Alice has been in a coma for several years. When her parents find a doctor, they are killed. Read it and find out? I'm back. Chapter 4 added.
1. Chapter 1

Dream On

Years had passed and Alice had not woken up. She was Still dreaming about Wonderland and could not wake up from her coma. Often, when people came to visit her, she would say odd stuff like, "Oh, hello again Cheshire Cat!" or "Where's the white rabbit?" in her sleep. People thought of what she said as very strange and started to bother Ferdinand, Alice's father, and Delilah, Alice's mother, into getting her examined by the doctor down south of town.

"But we do not have enough money!" Ferdinand would say in a frustrated voice. "With all these taxes from the mayor, how will we be able to??" Delilah wailed.

Then one day, Alice's father had gotten a job as a painter as he was a great artist.

People loved his art work and some even came from far away to buy it!

On the 3rd day of his art fame, he found out that he had $300,000,000. As he looked at all the gold and gems, he got an idea and told Delilah. "$3,000,000!!! We can afford to help Alice!" Delilah burst into tears of joy. "Our dear Alice… there's hope!"

**However, they did not know all about this location where the "doctor" works. **

_He's not even a doctor…_**(Cheshire cat: I don't wanna be a doctor! I'm not even old enough!!!)**

****************************************************************************

As Delilah and Ferdinand carried Alice up to the little house, they got more nervous and cautious by the second.

"Delilah? I'm not so sure about this place…" **(Me: WELL THEN LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!!! Cheshire cat: SHHHHH!!! SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING THE STORY!!!)**

"I know, but it's the only chance we've got to save our daughter!" Delilah protested. That shut him up.

Once they reached the door and knocked, an albino person with red eyes, a watch, a red coat and blue pants answered the door. He looked very shy but jittery at the same time by the look of his lack of being able to sit still.

"Um, hi my name is-" Delilah was cut off by the hyper voice of the person, who immediately snapped in a rushed tone, "I'm late! I'm so very late! I don't care who you are! Just- *GACK!*" a bony hand grabbed the albino by the neck and a deep voice purred, "Now, now, Mr. "I'm late! I'm so very late!", treat our patients kindly."

"My apologies, he is _always_ going mad about _something…_ ah, so is this the little girl who's in a coma?" the man that purred was a medium height and had light skin. He had purple hair and long purple bangs covering his eyes, bony hands, black cat like nails, and a wide grin on his face revealing light, light yellow fangs and rows of sharp teeth.

"My name is Cheshire and I will gladly show you to the room in which I shall cure Alice." he grinned a somewhat dangerous smile and led Delilah and Ferdinand, who had puzzled expressions on their faces as to how he knew so much about Alice, to the patients room.

When they got there, Cheshire Cat locked the door and put Alice into a glass drawer.

"Wh-what are you going to do??" Delilah asked nervously and Ferdinand gulped. "Why, nothing! Except in 1 second you two shall… be dead!" and when one second was over, Cheshire **AKA Cheshire Cat, **perked up his ears, swished his tail and with two scratches on each neck, a flash of blood appeared and Alice's parents were lifeless. Cheshire Cat grinned evilly and took to the woods with Alice. As Cheshire jumped from tree branch to tree branch, Alice started to yawn and then her eyes opened!

Alice yawned then slurred, "Where am I? Who are you?"

Suddenly her blurry vision became clear again. She sat straight up only to fall off a branch along with Cheshire onto the grass.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Alice screamed as she fell through branches. "…ow…" was all the cloaked teen said, barely noticing the pain from falling on his back onto tree branches.

Alice was not hurt but shocked when she landed on a grassy field. She started to cry sapphire blue tears which sparkled in the sunlight. The teen saw that she was crying and walked over to wipe her tears away with his tail.

Alice felt the light brush of fur against her cheek and gasped. She looked up at the hooded man beside her. She noticed that he had… cat ears. _Purple _cat ears!

Alice was confused. "Wait a minute-".

"Okay, do you have a clock?" the teen was making things even more confusing.

"You want a clock?"

"no thanks."

"I thought you wanted one…"

"What for?"

"But you _**said-**_"

"What are we talking about again?"

"_**SHUT UP!!!"**_

"Shut what up? A box?"

Alice turned completely red._***SIZZLE!***_

"Oh, by the way, the minute's over."

She was boiling off the thermometer.**"…Whatever…"**

**(A/N: Just to let you know, Cheshy was just trying to annoy Alice kinda like that one scene in the more recent AIW movie… he was playing dumb)**

****************************************************************************

As Alice wondered how on earth a human could get purple cat ears, she had also noticed the cat tail. It was striped pink and purple and it was fluffy like a soft pillow. His cat ears stuck up through his hood and you could see his tail from underneath the back of his cloak. It reminded her of a wonderland being in her dream named Cheshire Cat. This teenager looked just like him only, he was a human. And that grin. She loved his grin. She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly, two arms snatched her up and she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Goodness! You scared me!" she looked up and realized it was only the teen with his huge grin about to leap up into to the trees.

"Wait! I have two questions to ask you-AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" she was cut off as the teen leaped up into the trees and started leaping from branch to branch.

"MAY I ASK YOU SOMETHING??" Alice had to shout over the loud breeze of wind rushing past so he could hear her. He only nodded. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME? WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME THROUGH THIS FOREST?"

At those questions, his mouth closed shut quickly, his head and ears perked up, and he made an abrupt stop on a thick tree limb which looked safe enough. The abruptness of the landing was harsh on Alice and she started to feel dizzy. But just as she was about to pass out, the cloaked teen bit his bit his index and swiped a streak of his own blood across her cheek. THAT woke her up.

"You were saying?" he nodded for her to go on.

"What is your name and why did you take me through this forest?" Alice asked quickly.

There was an awkward silence. 'WHERE SHOULD I BEGIN!!?' Cheshire yelled in his head.

Alice was tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "…My name is Cheshire Cat. I am taking you through here because Wonderland is literally disappearing. Someone had a coma and had dreamt of nothing but Wonderland and now that the Wonderland beings miss her so much, the sadness is like a plague; everyone is dying of sadness. I however did not know much about her so I have survived. if anything gets worse Wonderland being get loose into the human world, we will become humans but not completely normal. I am the first one to be victim to that. I suppose that is why you were wondering why I have a pink and purple tail, pink hair and purple cat ears am I correct?" his wide grin had faded from his face. Now there was a wide scowl.

Alice giggled , not noticing the seriousness of his face or tone. "That's just silly. How could Wonderland come to life??" Alice took this as a joke.

Cheshire Cat glared at her. "So you don't believe me do you?? Well I'll prove it to you! Wonderland IS real!!" and with that, he bit his index finger again and held his hand up to the air. Suddenly a spiral of a milky way like vortex appeared right in front of his hand and. It glittered in the sunset and made Alice believe him right at that second that what he had said was true.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "HOLD ON TIGHT!!" he gripped her tightly to his side with his arm and jumped in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Alice's scream faded into the darkness of the portal. They were off to Wonderland.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you thought! =) **NO FLAMES PLEASE!!** **i'm still learning stuff here!** **NO WORRIES! NO LEMON!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Alice was getting quite dizzy from going down the portal that Cheshire Cat had opened. She was, however, amazed at how much the dimension looked so much like space. It was like blue and white glitter blending together. The sparkles on the other side of the glitter like dust were dance brightly and glowing even more beautiful than a full moon.

As she looked about the stars, she almost fell out of Cheshire Cat's grip and had no choice but to hold onto his tail for balance, causing him to yelp at the surprising jolt of pain from his tail. "OW!! That hurts! Let go, let **GO!**" his eyes were watering and his hair stood up straight.

Alice realized how much pain he was in and let go. She was about to scream when a soft cloud of star dust caught her, cushioning her fall. she was very surprised! She thought that she would fall right through it.

"OW! I think you broke my tail bone!! It feels like it's on _fire!!! _Ow, ow, **OW!!!**" Cheshire cat was screaming and rolling on the floor.

Alice was feeling very stupid for doing what she had done. She started to cry. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her grandmother, only, I was a ghost of her. She stopped crying and listened. "_Alice… you must remember the song that I have taught you… sing it… sing "The Souls of Heaven" …" _and with her words fading out of earshot, Alice started to sing to Cheshire Cat.

"_Fly-ing through the sta-rry sky _

_Gliding over the clouds,_

_I look down over the ones I've loved _

_And see them grieving for me…_

_But not only do they grieve they sing a song for me…_

_The souls of heaven are waiting to welcome you at the golden gates_

_Oh, how lovely the harps must sound and play throughout the sky!_

_In the spring sea-so-o-on blossoms will sway, bloom and grow! _

_And the summer, fall and win-ter the _

_Souls of heaven are waiting to welcome you at the golden gates_

_Oh, how lovely the harps must sound and play throughout the sky!"_

When Alice finished her song, Cheshire Cat's tail looked as good as new! He was now gaping and staring at Alice in amazement.

"You- how- SINCE WHEN!??" he was really confused at how her voice got from timid and jumpy bright and beautiful.

Alice blushed. She was shy but happy at the same time about what he had said. "Well, I've practiced for a little while…" she was twiddling her fingers.

"A LITTLE WHILE!? Heh, you make me laugh. You're just being modest." He smiled. "Now let's go. Wonderland is waiting for us."

************************************************************************

As they were gliding amongst the stars, they came upon a red portal of star dust and went through it.

As they drifted out of the dimension, Cheshire Cat went back to his old cat self. Alice jumped but then remembered that he was not himself, just a human with cat ears and a tail. Suddenly Alice heard a voice speak up and ask, "Alice? Is that you?? Oh thank goodness! Wonderland is going to be a wasteland soon enough!" it was the March Hare. He used to be neatly dressed and full of energy, but now all of his clothing was ragged, he looked very tired and his fur was as scratchy and filthy looking as ever. Even his whiskers were tangled up! He did not look well at all.

Alice even saw a sad look on Cheshire Cat's face. He was no longer grinning his happy grin. Now, he was frowning a wide frown which had spread all across his face. It looked like he was about to cry.

"If you'd like to know how to save wonderland, you might as well go touch the stone of life. It is located up near the Queen of Heart's treasure chest. It is a glowing red stone with a spiral that looks like a fossil inside of it. If you touch it in time, the survivors and even the wonderland beings who have perished will survive. If not, well… I don't even want to _think _of it…" the March Hare looked like he was getting worse by the minute.

Suddenly, one of the March Hare's ears started to fade. Then the other. And then his hands, feet, tail, face and body!

Cheshire Cat's eyes brimmed with tears. "Goodbye, my friend…" He started to sob, then started to have a meltdown.

The March Hare smiled sadly and whispered, "I guess this is goodbye, Cheshire Cat and Alice, the beautiful flower of wonderland." And with that, the March Hare faded into thin air like mist clearing over a sparkling lake.

************************************************************************

Alice had to stop herself from crying again. She calmed Cheshire Cat down and they both went on with their journey.

They crossed many paths and fields of grass. It felt like an eternity!

"Okay, I'm REALLY… getting… exhausted!" Cheshire Cat was getting tired of having to walk. "Well, we have no time to lose! Wonderland is in trouble, and we've got to find a way to stop the people here from dying!" Alice urged him to keep moving but then spun around and confessed, "Cheshire Cat… I'm so sorry!" she broke down in tears. "It's all my fault! I should have never-" "LOOK OUT!" Cheshire cat pushed her out of the way just in time to see a black thunderbird as big as a plane almost swoop down over head and snatch Alice up. The bird gave out a terrifying shriek that split the air and just as it was about to try again, it caught sight of the cat, screeched and flew away.

"Wow, the birds around here sure are chicken- *CLAP!* mmph!!" he clapped a paw over her mouth and snapped, "Shhh!!! Not out LOUD! It'll hear you- oh great, NOW you've done it!" they looked up to see at least 30 thunderbirds twice the size of the one they saw earlier circling right above them! Apparently, that one was a baby.

"Okay, stay still and don't move a muscle…" Cheshire Cat whispered. Unfortunately, Alice nodded which meant she had moved her head, Cheshire Cat slapped his forehead, and said out loud, "Okay, since you _spoiled_ plan A, let's do plan _B_…"

"What's plan B??"

"_**RUN!!!**_"

As the thunderbirds flew after them, fewer and fewer came after them as they ran further towards the Queen of Heart's palace.

When there were none following them anymore, they were out of breath from all the running and had to lie down for a little while. When they were fully refreshed, they started to walk again but were quite curious about as to why the thunderbirds had retreated.

"Cheshire, do you have any ideas for shortcuts for the Queen of Heart's palace? You showed me one of them once which was a tree with a door to go through…"

That puzzled him. All he knew of was that one single shortcut. 'But there is another way- oh, but it's way too dangerous!!' he was thinking so hard, that he forgot Alice was even there until she snapped in an impatient tone, "_Well??"_

"Ok, I have another shortcut, but…" he paused. "But what?" "It's a bit risky to take…" "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME OR NOT??" Alice yelled at him. "Alright! Alright! Jeez! The risk is that there are wolves in the shortcut. We are very far away from the safer one. So we have to be very quiet or we'll be spotted by the wolves. And trust me they are not friendly!" he showed her a long scratch on his tail. Alice gasped and looked away. No WONDER he had been in more pain than usual in the portal! She shuddered at the thought.

"The most dangerous wolf them all is the pack leader; he has blood red eyes and fur as black as coal. Be careful so that he does not hurt you or even worse, _kill _you." he said darkly looking towards the forest.

Alice looked at the dark forest which looked as if someone had died and haunted the whole place with their ghost. The forest was full of lifeless trees that were pitch black and it looked as though the mist would never clear up.

"Well, are you going to just stand there all day? Come on! Let's not wait for the year of 3000!!!" Cheshire Cat snapped Alice out of her observation of the woods.

************************************************************************

As they were walking through the dark forest, Alice was getting more scared by the minute and started to cling on to Cheshire Cat. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap and a growl. "Was that your stomach?" Alice asked. "N-no? But I _swear, _it sounded like a dog!" he was now getting nervous.

"Well, well, come back to the woods _C. Cat??" _a deep voice snickered. "Aw, is the wittle Cheshy Cat scared??" another mocked. A who crowd of voices laughed.

"Wh-who's there!?" Cheshire Cat was sweating in fright.

"You don't remember me? You hurt my feeling Cheshy! I'm the one who gave you that battle scar. I'm the Wolf whom you fear the most!"

________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW! AND AGAIN NO FLAMES PLZ! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Cheshire Cat's fur started to stand up straight and his ears were pointing up. Even his claws were visible on his paws as they gleamed in the setting sun. it was beginning to be night fall and Alice had never seen Cheshire Cat in so much fright! He was starting to hiss at the pack leader of the wolves. The wolf, however was much more intimidating than Cheshire Cat. His fangs were bared, pure white and as sharp as knives. His eyes had a flare that was much more powerful than the Cheshire Cat's flare. His claws were even more sharp and as they rounded on each other hissing and growling, the wolf made the first move.

Alice looked at the terrible scene in horror. She needed to save her friend! He needed help!!! But she did not want to die and at the same time, she did not want her friend Cheshire Cat to die either!

"ROWR!!!! FFFT!!!!" Cheshire Cat was hissing and at the same time scratching and clawing at his enemy as much as he could. But his enemy was much more stronger than him.

There was blood and (I'M CHANGING THE RATING TO **T! **NO LEMON JUST VIOLENCE!!!) he was getting so beaten, that he felt like he was about to die. He was giving up. His heart was giving up. His LIFE was giving up!

'No, I CAN'T die now!!! Not now. Not today. NOT EVER.' "GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He let out his loudest and fiercest battle cry and lost control. He was getting even more angry by the second! His pink stripes were gone and were replaced with tiger stripes and tiger fur. His claws were sharper than before, he had fangs, glowing red eyes and he did not look like a fat lazy cat anymore! No, he looked like a tiger that would kill you even if you just said "hi" to it!

"Ch-Cheshy??? Y-you c-can calm d-down n-now- *eep!*" Alice squeaked and stood still and closed her eyes as Cheshire Cat looked as if he was about to strike her at any moment. But he didn't. next thing she knew, there was a flash of blood, a yelp, and then silence. She opened one eye to see a horrific scene of dead wolves and a weak Cheshire Cat smiling up at her, covered in blood.

"Hi, Alice! Did I miss anything??"

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry bout' the short chapter… no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm back! :D I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait and hiatus. I am _such_ a lazy Fanfic Writer. D:

My grammar, imagery, and punctuation skills have gotten MUCH better, so hopefully the story will become a bit clearer.

It will seem a little bit different because of not only of my writing improvement, but I kind of forgot how exactly the story went, so there may be some mistakes... Oh well, I hope you all enjoy reading _**CHAPTER 4!**_ (^_~)

Chapter Four

As the Cheshire Cat grinned at her with his wide smile of large white teeth, Alice stood a few feet away in front of him, speechless with her mouth agape. Her body seemed paralyzed as she stood frozen like a statue and her eyes were so wide open in horror, that her pupils were just barely visible. Cold sweat broke on her and felt clammy against her soft white skin.

'What does he _mean?_' thought Alice in disbelief, 'Good _heavens_, Cheshy just fought against an evil wolf right before my very own eyes and _killed _it! And now there's blood everywhere, even on him!' Her stomach churned and her eyes widened a bit more. Now only the whites of her eyes could be seen.

"Cheshy?" she asked. Her voice was almost a squeak.

"Huh?" the Cheshire Cat's grin disappeared suddenly and a look of confusion replaced it. No one had ever called him "Cheshy" before!

"Did you just call me, _Cheshy?_" He asked and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean "_Did I miss anything?_" ? Of _course_ you didn't miss anything, you just-"

"Huh?" he was confused. He raised an eyebrow.

Alice's attention suddenly changed to the thought of her body's safety. "Oh, no!"she exclaimed and the Cheshire Cat cocked his head again.

"What?" he asked again.

"Chicken butt." She said bluntly.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes and scowled. "Alice, what do you mean-"

"Don't you mean, What do I nice?"

The Cheshire Cat was getting impatient and cross. "_**Alice!**_"He shouted. "What the Hell are you talking about?" he had an irritated scowl on his face.

"I almost forgot to check for any open wounds or injuries on me!" She exclaimed.

"Oh..." said the Cheshire Cat, and his face softened.

Alice certainly didn't want to risk making any possible open wounds infected. If she did, they could kill her or cause some life long wounds or scars. She could fall ill or worse! Also, if she really did get injured, she would need to be fully healed right away.

'But there aren't any healers!' Alice thought with anxiety. 'What if I do need one? Cheshy turned out to be a fake healer! Oh, what do I _do?_"

Slowly and sickeningly, Alice took a deep ragged breath, and, trying her best not to be sick, bit her lower lip and braced herself for the worst.

She tilted her head forward so that her face was looking down. When she saw her clothing and body, her lovely blond hair stood on end.

She gasped loudly in terrible surprise. Her stomach twisted and she thought she might throw up.

"Holy, _**shit!**_" she cried with a horrified expression spread over her face. She clapped both of her hands over her mouth in terror and disgust. Her eyes were wide open and her blond hair began to bristle wildly. Cold sweat suddenly broke on her skin and her body tensed up.

Her light-blue dress, white stockings, black leather Mary-Janes and white ruffles underneath her dress were splattered and stained with the evil dark furred wolf's wine-red blood.

The Cheshire Cat jumped and stared wide eyed at her. Then he flinched. He didn't acknowledge that she swore out loud; he was too astonished to notice because of the Alice that stood in front of him.

Her entire body was trembling as she backed away from her pink and dark magenta colored cat friend. Her blond hair had stopped bristling and her body had relaxed. Her small tender hands were still over her mouth and her blonde hair still bristled. She was no longer sweating, but she still felt the cold sweat dripping like very tiny rain drops off of her skin. The sweat on her forehead was dry now, but her eyes still stung from it rolling down her forehead and into them.

Alice stopped backing away from the Cheshire Cat in front of a large boulder, fell to her knees onto the soft, grassy forest floor. She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing bitterly.

"I want to go home!" She cried softly, her voice was almost a squeak.

Alice felt miserable as she sat on her knees and leaned her back against the boulder in front her fat, pink and purple striped cat. Small beads of sweat began trickling down her skin again and stinging her eyes as they rolled down her forehead. Large Sapphire tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped off of her chin and jaw.

The Cheshire Cat was concerned now, so he stepped over towards Alice cautiously, with his ears folded back.

"Alice?" He said softly, "Alice, did I hurt you? Do you need to rest? Are you terribly wounded? I know that we can find someone to heal you, so-" but he didn't finish his sentence. Alice stood up so suddenly that he though she might hit him! He jumped back in alarm. "FFFTT!" He hissed loudly.

Alice clenched her hands tightly into fists. Her arms began to tremble slightly and her teeth were bared. "No," her voice was a low growl. "No, no, _NO!_" the growl suddenly became a scream of rage. Alice's face was red hot and furious with anger as she glared daggers at the Cheshire Cat.

"DAMMIT TO **HELL**, CHESHY! I _CANNOT_ GO ON ANY FURTHER WITH YOU, YOU _STUPID CAT!_ I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I _**HATE**_ YOU!" screamed Alice.

Her eyes began to water and tears streamed down her soft white cheeks as she covered her pale and bedraggled face in the palms of her small, tender hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Sapphire tears rolled down her cheeks again from her eyes. The rolled and fell rapidly to the grass like fresh rain drops, dripping off of her chin and onto her clothing.

The Cheshire Cat's ears perked up and this time he heard her swear. His fur bristled lightly and he grimaced, for he did not approve of such naughty language. What's more, he was completely _offended!_

Never in his life had anyone become so outraged with him and screamed in his face to insult him.

"Alice, do not call me a stupid cat-" but he was interrupted by her screaming.

"I-I WANT T-TO GO H-HOME!" screamed Alice through tears. She was gasping loudly for breath. "P-please, please, PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!" Her hands flew from her face and she lunged herself at the pink and purple striped cat.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him violently in anger, her teeth still bared and her eyes were wild and were still rapidly rolling down her cheeks and her face was still red and hot with rage.

"A-Alice- Whoa! _Alice!_" He tried to calm her down, but his shoulders were aching and she dug her nails into them, drawing blood in the process. "_OW!_ Stop it Alice, _Stop!_" he pleaded. The pain in his shoulders was stinging him and Alice's nails and finger tips had some of the Cheshire Cat's blood on them.

The Cheshire Cat struggled to break free, but to no avail. Suddenly a really horrible sting in his shoulders from Alice's nails surprised him and a jolt of pain made his body flinch and he bit her on her left arm hard.

"YIKES!" She yelped in pain and let go of his shoulders.

The Cheshire Cat finally broke free from her strong grip, jumped back and began to nurse his bloody wounds.

Alice sat back on the soft, grassy forest floor and clenched her arm tightly in pain.

When the Cheshire Cat's shoulders stopped bleeding, he strode over to Alice in anger and sat in front of her.

"_Alice! _Do _not_ call me a stupid cat!" he said sharply with a glare. "And I would prefer that you not swear in my presence. I also do not want you to say such appalling _language_ in my ear shot!"

Alice was quiet for a moment. She sniffed and let out a soft whimper before slowly uncovering her face from her hands and raising her head slightly to face him. Her eyes were slightly pink from the tears and her face had a shy frown of embarrassment from her violent tantrum.

Now that the Cheshire Cat could get a good look at Alice's face, his cross glare went away and his eyes softened. He felt guilty for biting her and he wiped away a small tear with his right paw. But he knew he still had to be firm with her.

Alice sniffed and took slow deep breaths to calm herself down. She whispered quietly to him, "I-I'm sorry-" her voice faltered. She paused to gather herself together and went on. "I'm sorry, Cheshy," she gulped. " I r-really am! I-I apologize for yelling at you..." but just when Alice finished her sentence, she froze.

Her now messy blond hair began to bristle out of control. Her pupils shrunk to the size of tiny pebble stones and her body tensed up, and large beads of sweat started pouring down her skin all over her body. Alice began to quake in fright. A shiver ran up her spine. Her heart beat quickened. There was more danger!

The Cheshire Cat frowned and tilted his head a little. "Alice?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He gave her a puzzled look, stood up from the small grassy patch where he was sitting and took a few steps towards her to sit down in front of her. He waved a fat pink paw in front of her face, but still, Alice gave no response. She only stared ahead in horror with her mouth wide open.

The Cheshire Cat followed her gaze and his frown turned into a look of pure terror. His fur suddenly stood on end and he began to panic. His eyes began to widen and his pupils slowly shrunk. His fur suddenly disappeared as he transformed from a fat, pink and purple striped cat, back into the figure of a pure white skinned human with a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. His fat pink paws turned back into thin bony hands and fingers and thumbs did the same. Even his claws changed back into black sharp claw-like finger nails!

The Cheshire Cat was much taller than her now that he was standing up.

He looked like the tall, slim doctor wearing all black clothing that Alice's parents had met when they were looking for an experienced healer to help save her from the coma she was in.

But since she was unconscious at the time, she never knew that that had happened.

"Alice!" he gasped. "We need to get out of here!"

But she only stared ahead in a terrible trance of fear. Alice wasn't responding to anything. "Alice, _please!_ **SPEAK TO ME!**" the Cheshire Cat stretched his thin arms out in a flash, took a firm grip on her shoulders with his bony hands and shook her frantically. He stopped shaking her when she snapped out of her shocked trance, scrambled to her feet and grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come _ON_, Cheshy! _Run! Run!_ _**RUN!**_" screamed Alice.

Alice and the Cheshire Cat sprinted away from the clearing in the forest in panic. Close behind them, a loud and terrifying roar of rage thundered throughout the forest. Alice and the Cheshire Cat dared not look back. They already knew what was chasing after them.

"STOP TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME, OR ELSE I _WILL_ SET YOU _BOTH_ ON **FIRE!**" bellowed the Demon King. "**No** mercy will be given if you do not obey..." He finished with a low threatening growl.

Alice and the Cheshire Cat did as the Demon King said and skidded to a halt. The slowly turned around to face it, but there was fear on their faces. The Demon King rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Cowards!" he muttered quietly and folded his arms over his chest.

Now that Alice and the Cheshire Cat could get a clear view at the Demon King, they saw that he was as tall as the Cheshire Cat. His face was ageless, so it was difficult for them to guess his age.

Although he was a monarch, he looked more like a young soldier.

He had extremely short and black colored fur, blood red eyes, large dark wings, black claws as big as a panther's, and large bat-like ears colored bright red on the inside. He had a black tail that looked like almost like a fox's tail. It flowed gracefully like a pennant in the breeze that blew gently through the forest.

Upon the Demon King's head, a large black iron crown with two real black colored dragon horns on top. One large diamond shaped garnet on the front of the crown flashed brightly in the sunlight that shone through the clearing and six smaller diamond shaped garnets, three on the left side and three on the right side of the black iron crown, sparkled like tiny red stars.

For armor, the Demon King wore a dark iron helmet on his head. The helmet's face guard was up so that only his blood red eyes could be seen.

He wore dark iron armor on his chest and a black leather belt was strapped around his waist. His shins were covered by dark iron shin guards and dark iron shorts covered his upper legs and pelvic area.

A sword shaft was buckled to the Demon King's left hip, but the sword itself was already in the his right paw.

Unlike the rest of the his armor, the sword blade was silver and made out of steel. The sword handle and the sword hilt were both made of dark iron like the rest of his armor.

One large diamond shaped garnet occupied the center of the sword's handle on both sides. Something was engraved on the blade of the sword, but from the distance that Alice and the Cheshire Cat were at, neither of them could tell what was engraved.

"Well? What are you two vermin just standing there for?" the Demon King caught their attention and glared at them, first at Alice then at the Cheshire Cat. He tapped his hind paw with impatience. "Is that any way to treat a king?" he demanded with a cross look in his eyes.

"Um... Uh... W-well, w-we... um..." stammered Alice nervously with her head tucked down, fidgeting her fingers nervously. She stopped and shivered when he rolled his eyes sideways to look at her and raised an eyebrow, keeping his body in place. His arms were still folded across his chest. He swished his tail.

"W-well y-you see, sir, we just-" the Cheshire Cat tried to speak properly and took a step forward to explain himself; but the Demon King didn't wait for an answer. He swished his tail again and turned sharply to face him with a frown. The Cheshire Cat put his arms behind his back. He looked down quickly and bit down on his lower lip hard only to draw some blood and he winced from the sudden sharp sting. His eyes were wide with fear and he began sweat.

"I do _not_ C. And it is quite obvious that **neither** of you wretches have _any manners _at all!" he snarled.

"When someone speaks to a monarch, they address it with, "Your majesty"! " He snarled in anger.

His eyes seemed to glow bright red and the greenery of the forest around him caught fire. Large scorching hot flames burst upwards around the Demon King so suddenly, that Alice and the Cheshire Cat screamed in terror. They thought that he would fry them in the flaring hot blaze!

"It matters _not_ how old the monarch is," he continued with a low and intimidating growl. "every one is _always_ supposed to address a monarch with, "Your majesty" Whether you like it or not, neither of you can change that rule. Is that clear?" He asked, still glaring in terrifying rage.

Alice and the Cheshire Cat nodded their heads quickly immediately said, "Yes your majesty!" They were both sweating in panic and from the heat of the flames that the Demon King had created so suddenly to surprised them.

"Bow to me!" he snarled.

"Y-Y-Y-_Yes,_ your majesty!" they both exclaimed in unison and bowed to him. Their voices jittered when they spoke.

When Alice and the Cheshire Cat stood back up, they gulped.

Although the Demon King's face almost completely hidden by the dark iron helmet over his head except for his eyes, they both knew that a sly smirk of pleasure had spread across his evil demonic face.

The Demon King gave a snort of satisfaction and rubbed his chin observantly. "Good, very good..." he purred softly.

Now that the Demon King wasn't yelling or snapping at them, they knew that whenever he spoke in a normal tone, it would be deep and soft, yet somewhat intimidating.

"Hm! And here's me thinking that you two were just _hopeless_," said the Demon King in his deep voice. "Well now, I guess I was wrong, don't you two little vermin agree?" His voice was sly.

"Yes, your majesty!" Alice and the Cheshire Cat both said together.

"Yes, I think so too." He purred again. His arms were still folded as he kept his distance away from them. The sly smirk of pleasure was still on his face. His tail swished in satisfaction.

"Please tell me, what are your names?" He asked. Alice felt brave, so she introduced herself first.

"Your valiant majesty, my name is Alice." She said very politely and bowed with a pleasant smile. She wasn't quite sure whether her smile looked forced or awkward, but if it was, the Demon King didn't seem to mind. His smirk was replaced with a normal smile that neither Alice nor the Cheshire Cat could see, but sense.

He nodded slowly at her and his attention went to the Cheshire Cat. "And you are...?" The Demon King's smile faded and he frowned inside of his helmet.

"Your majesty, my name is Cheshire. I am the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland!" He said quickly and clamped his mouth shut. He bowed stiffly in fright. His body trembled violently when he realized that he had just made a huge mistake.

The Demon King's blood red eyes widened in shock and his short black fur began to bristle wildly. His body tensed up and his black fox-like tail stood on end. His devil body began to sweat and he found that he was holding his breath.

Had he misheard what this verminous wretch had just said? Yes, he _must_ have misheard! It _couldn't_ be him! ...Could it?

Flames began to rise about the forest again only this time, brighter and much more dangerous than any large fire that Alice had ever seen in her life!

The crackling of sparks began to echo loudly throughout the lush forest. Slowly, they began to about like soldiers preparing to battle their enemy.

The Demon King's helmeted face was now a mask of outrage. His arms were no longer over his chest; now, they were at his sides and he intimidated Alice and the Cheshire Cat by flexing his sharp panther claws. His eyes were narrowed at them as the fire rose higher and higher to the sky. Swiftly, he drew his sword.

"Alice?" Whispered the Cheshire Cat in her ear. "_**Alice?**_" His voice became very urgent and frightened. He turned hot and cold.

Alice stared into the narrowed, blood-red eyes of the Demon King as if he had put her into a trance. She was standing up but her body remained frozen. Their eyes were locked and neither made a movement until the earthy ground beneath them began to rumble violently. A large cliff rose up from the earth underneath his hind paws and now, he stood tall right behind the cliff's edge. Dirt and stones crumbled beneath it when it rose.

Suddenly, the large scorching flames burst up from the earth, past the tree tops and into the clouds. They burned the forest's greenery and the clearing to cindering ruins, but with them came something else.

The flames seemed to fall for a minute, but they rose again.

The Cheshire Cat was now in a panic and he shook Alice frantically by the shoulders, shouting in her face. He knew what horrible surprise lay ahead.

"_Alice!_ Snap **out** of it! _Alice_, listen to me, _**PLEASE!**_" He screamed in fright, not caring that the Demon King was still watching them like a hawk.

Then without warning, thousands of Demon Warriors flew, exploded and rocketed out of the blazing hot wildfire. The Cheshire Cat heard the swish of steel as the warriors withdrew their swords, which flashed from the firelight of the blaze. Alice and the Cheshire Cat shut their eyes and covered them with their hands and arms; the flashing blades and firelight were too bright for them to see. All of the male's sword blades were made of silver steel, but all of the female's sword blades were made of pure gold. All of them wore identical suits of dark iron armor and the swords were all the same except for the blades. and each Demon Warrior looked like clones. The fire around them and the him flared wildly.

Alice suddenly woke up from her deep trance and adrenalin took over her body. "_RUN,_ CHESHY, _**RUN!**_" She screamed and grabbed his arm. Her eyes were wide open with horror and the smoke from the wildfire stung them and made her cough, but she urged herself to escape away from the seething hot wrath of the Demon King and his Warriors. "COME, **ON!** OH CHESHY, HURRY _UP!_" She began to cry.

"YES, _**RUN!**_" He shouted back, and adrenalin took over their bodies; they both scrambled away from the clearing, sprinting as quickly as they could for their lives. They bolted through the rest of the green forest away from the Demon King and his thousands of clone-like Demon Warriors.

"Come forth, my valiant brothers! Come forth, my triumphant sisters!" Declared the Demon King, and a loud cry rang clearly from the thousands of Demon Warriors. "Follow these two wretches to Wonderland, and kill everyone and everything loyal to that place dreams! Have NO MERCY! **No** **one,** shall spare **any** of Wonderland's worthless lives!"

Another cry rang out from his Demon Warriors, only this time, louder and clearer.

One of the Demon Warriors caught sight of something black and furry steaming from the flame's terrible heat. It wasn't too far away, so she could quickly inspect it without anyone noticing. She slipped away from the crowd of her demonic brothers and sisters unnoticed and knelt in front of the black fuzzy thing. She turned it over and gasped in surprise.

"This will break his Demonic Majesty's heart!" She whispered in dismay. A tear trickled down her cheek. She lifted the body of the dark furred wolf that Alice and the Cheshire cat had encountered earlier, slowly off the ground.

She knelt and cradled it gently like a baby in her arms. Tenderly, she kissed it on its forehead and, gazing down in sorrow at its lifeless body and then its solemn face, stood up and walked back to the crowd.

"Your Demonic Majesty!" She called. Her voice was loud enough for the Demon King to hear, and his large bat-like ears twitched. He whirled around to face her and folded his arms across his chest. He frowned inside of his grim dark iron helmet and raised an eyebrow. He swished his tail and tapped sharp panther claws on his arm in irritation.

He was about to say something more to his Demon Brothers and Demon Sisters, but this young Demon Warrior interrupted his speech. She had no right to do so at her young age and he hated to be interrupted by anyone.

"_What?_" He demanded snappily. Now he glared at her with annoyance in hopes of intimidating her, but she stayed silent and calm.

His glare slowly changed to a look of confusion and worry. "Wait, what is that thing that you cradle? Why do you cry in sorrow? What has _happened?_" He dropped his sword and unfolded his arms. He leaped down from the large stone cliff's edge to step cautiously in front of her.

She still cradled the furry body, but she looked up to meet the Demon King's face. Tears streamed down her cheeks in deep sorrow and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from sobbing aloud. She sniffled and whispered so softly that the Demon King's eyes began to water.

"Y-your Demonic Majesty..." She paused to gulp back a loud sob and continued. "Your companion, Wolf Captain Demonfire..."

The feeling of horrid suspense was overwhelming. The Demon King's voice became panicked and tense. "_What_, _what_, _**WHAT?**_"

"Your Demonic Majesty, I'm so sorry! He's dead!" She couldn't hold back her sobs and she began to cry uncontrollably. Tears rolled down her face like rain drops and onto the rocky ground.

"No... _No..._" The words that the young Demon Warrior had just spoken hit the Demon King so hard that he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and he backed away from her, staggering from the horrid words.

Two Demon Warriors rushed to catch him from falling on his back and he landed in their arms. He felt weak and sick with disbelief. "_NO..._" His voice was louder now and his eyes released bloody tears. "N-NO! It's not _possible! _D-Don't lie..." His voice failed him and he sobbed wretchedly into his two Demonic Brother's arms.

Behind him and his two Demonic Siblings, someone carefully removed his crown and his helmet. They sat down slowly and cradled him in their arms. They stroked his head softly with tenderness.

He gasped in shock with his eyes wide, but then he folded back his ears and sighed; his eyes were half closed and he was now half asleep.

The Demon King relaxed himself as his Demon Queen sat on the ground and held him in her arms, shushing him softly to sleep. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh, my love. Shh, shh ,shh, shh, shhh..." Her voice was sweet and it brought him warmth and comfort.

He smiled sadly up at her and he whispered, "This is why I married you, my lovely Demon Queen," he whispered in admiration and love. "You love me no matter what happens and no matter what I do! I'll always treat you the way I wish to be treated, I promise!" His eyes watered a little.

"...And I promise to treat you the same, my beloved Demon King." She beamed at him happily, still cradling him in her arms and still stroking the top of his head. "I always will."

The Demon Queen wore a crown of dark iron but no helmet. Three diamond shaped rubies occupied the left and right side of her crown and a single big diamond shaped ruby had been fit on the front.

She too wore dark iron armor and a belt with a sword shaft. Her sword hilt was of the same color and material as the rest of her armor, but her sword blade was different from the Demon King's; instead of silver steel, it was made of 24 karat gold with an engraving carved across one of the flat parts of the blade.

It said:

_Demon Queen Soulflare_

The Demon King's silver steel sword blade had a different engraving carved on it.

It said:

_Demon King Cinderflash_

Her bright red eyes had a naturally peaceful shine to them. Her soft voice was naturally sweet and tranquil, but her body figure was almost exactly the same as his.

The Demon King slowly reached one of his arms up to touch his Demon Queen's cheek and stroke it with tenderness.

With her support, he sat up a little bit to kiss her on the lips and she kissed back. Then with one last smile, his body curled up so that his tail was between his legs and his body was nestled comfortably against hers. He buried his face in her chest and began to cry softly. She shushed him some more and the thousands of Demon Warriors around them began to relax.

She lifted her head to look at them and commanded loud and clear, "All of you, go back down to the Demon's Nest! Everyone needs rest and no one shall battle just yet." She paused to take a slow deep breath and went on. "We still need to plan our attack against Wonderland. Otherwise we _will_ be sure to lose! Now, _**begone!**__"_

And with that, every Demon Warrior shrieked splitting the silence in the air. The tall crackling flames gave one last roaring flare before disappearing under the earth with the Demon Warriors from whence it came. The large stone cliff, too, vanished underneath the dirt.

The young Demon Warrior, whom was still gently cradling the lifeless body of the wolf captain, cautiously stepped towards the them. Her voice was tiny as she stuttered with her head tucked down and her ears folded back. "Y-Your Demonic Majesties? M-might I bring the b-body of the courageous Wolf Captain Demonfire d-down to the coffins?"

The Demon Queen looked up at her and nodded slowly with a look of sadness laid upon her face; but the Demon King said nothing. She bowed to them in respect and solemnly flew away from them, flying face first into the bright crackling flames of a small fire. With the wolf's body still in her arms, she disappeared into the earth's ground and the flame ceased.

The Demon King whimpered softly and fell into a deep sorrowful sleep.

Within the depths of his heart and soul, he seethed in rage. His inner voice was low and intimidating. "_**You...**_" The Demon King's inner voice was a low growl of threat. "How _**DARE**_ you kill **MY** Wolf Captain ! How _**DARE**_ you kill my Demon Brother!" His inner voice rose to a heart pounding roar of terrible outrage.

He imagined the Cheshire Cat screaming in pain and begging for mercy as he tortured his body violently. He imagined himself wringing the Cheshire Cat's neck. He imagined himself laughing wildly in oh so sweet and deadly revenge. He imagined his dead brother torturing Alice as she screamed in agony. He imagined her slowly bleeding to death in wretched pain. He imagined his dead wolf companion by his side eating the bloody remnants of dead Wonderlanders.

...He imagined of being the ruler of all places every in the Dream World with his precious Demon Queen. His demonic brothers and sisters would do whatever they pleased to anyone who dared stand against them and whenever they wished. He and his loving royal wife would live their never ending lives magnificently in delight.

The Demon King snarled softly in his sleep. Tears of blood streamed down his cheeks and his body shook as he slept. "You _filthy_ and _**wretched**_ vermin may be faster I," growled the Demon King's inner voice. "But after killing _my_ heroic brother, Lord Marshal Darkrage, including my courageous companion, Wolf Captain Demonfire, **I** must warn you Cheshire Cat, that **I** _will_ track you down and **I** will _**KILL YOU!**_"

He laughed a high laugh aloud in his sleep; but it was a laugh with no laughter in it. It was more like a shriek of despair. His voice was barely recognizable.

The Demon Queen, whom was still stroking his head and cradling him like a baby, bit her lip.

His blood curdling laugh sent chills down her spine and she pressed his body harder against hers.

"_Shh,_ _my love!_ Don't laugh, don't laugh, _Don't __**laugh!**_" She shook him desperately with her paws and he quieted down. She sighed and stopped shaking him.

"Sweet dreams, my precious Demon King," She said softly, catching her breath and her body relaxed. "_Sweet dreams_."

Ok, I hope that this was satisfying for you all.

A little romance, a little violence, a little friendship/hurt/comfort and I hope for some good reviews.

You can flame if you want, but if you use "all caps", you will only make yourself look like an immature little kid!

I am sorry for being a lazy author!

I am **not** dead!

I did _NOT_ go off to a better place.

It's good to be back, but I will not always have time to be here, so I will try my best to good in school and not fall behind!


End file.
